Learning a new language may be a difficult task. With increasing globalization, being able to communicate in multiple languages has also become a skill that may provide an edge, including, for example, in career advancement. The quality of the experience of visiting a country, whether for pleasure or business, may be enhanced by even a rudimentary knowledge of the local language. There are various ways to learn a language, including by reading books, taking classes, viewing internet sites, and listening to books-on-tape.
It is believed that an important aspect of learning a language is learning correct pronunciation and language usage. Practicing pronunciation and usage may be a critical aspect of properly learning a language.
It is believed that available language learning tools may have various disadvantages. For example, learning from a book or books-on-tape is not an interactive process, and therefore the student may fall into the habit of incorrect usage. Attending a class may be helpful, but it may also be inconvenient because of a busy schedule, especially for professionals. Also, students may lose interest in learning if they feel that they are not able to cope with the pace of the class.
A tool that teaches pronunciation and usage, and which can be used at the student's own leisure, would be very convenient and useful. It is therefore believed that there is a need for providing a method and system of providing convenient, effective and/or inexpensive language instruction.